El Baile de San Valentin
by the-lady-of-darkness-97
Summary: Maka y Soul se aman pero ninguno es capaz de decirse lo que sienten.Que pasara una noche de San Valentin?  Primer Fic tengan piedad de mi Ooc ligero o como se escriba, Capitulo 1 corregido.
1. La Seleccion de compaera

El Baile De San Valentín.

Capitulo 1

**MAKA POV.**

Estaba esperando a Soul para irnos al Shibusen, el estaba en el baño

-Ey, Maka ¿qué horas son?- Me pregunto Soul, saliendo como si nada, como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Las 6:50, llegaremos tarde por tu culpa-le conteste enojada ¡Odio que haga eso! Que por su culpa, llegue tarde, y no solo para el Shibusen, si no, para todo.

-Ja, un chico cool como yo, no llega tarde-y sonrío ¿cómo demonios podía cambiar mi humor tan fácilmente?

Amo su sonrisa, que diga esa frase, sus ojos carmesí... ¡Ah! no puedo pensar así de él, ya ha dicho que no saldría con una chica como yo, además...

-Pues apúrate yo ya estoy lista.- Le conteste mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

-Yo creí que no.-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Maka… ¡Chop!-Le estampe en su cabeza hueca uno de mis preciosos libros de aventura.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso duele!.-Dijo gritando de dolor debido al golpe que le di, mientras se quejaba en el suelo.

-Pues aguántate y deja esos comentarios para después.-Dije mientras abría la puerta.

-No te preocupes nos vamos en la moto y llegaremos rápido.- Contesto mientras se levantaba del suelo y tomaba las llaves de la moto.

**SOUL POV.**

Como me encanta ver a Maka enojada, se pone roja e infla sus cachetes como si se tratara de que a una niña pequeña le quitaras algo, se ve muy linda así. Aunque siempre terminaba herido por esos golpes, a veces me pregunto si valdrá la pena verla así.

-Bueno, ya vamos - me subí a la mota y después Maka, ella me abrazo fuerte por detrás para que no se pueda caer, como me gusta tenerla así, aferrada a mí, aunque quisiera que no fuera porque nos subimos a la moto...

-Soul ya detente la moto o nos vamos a pasar el Shibusen.- Me dijo con algo de regaño la voz de mi mejor amiga, logrando sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-Sí, ya se.- Dije algo desorientado, pues ya estábamos muy cercas del destino, y la velocidad de la motocicleta era mucha, si no fuera porque me aviso Maka, capaz y que no parábamos a tiempo. Pare la moto, enfrente del Shibusen, bajando primero y después ayudando a Maka a bajarse, traía un aire pensativo, tal vez estaba intentando recordar si hizo toda la tarea.

-Oye, Soul. ¿Te puedo pedir algo?-Se paro enfrente de mí, y me vio con sus grandes ojos, los cuales al tan solo mirarlos quede algo hipnotizado.

-¿Q-que quieres?-Tonto así o que se note más, que te gusta sus ojos, tonto Evans ¡tonto!

-Cuando veníamos para acá, vi en un estante de mi librería favorita el libro que tanto quiero.- Empezó hablar pero después termino así, dejando inconcluso el favor, según veo.

-¿y?.-Le anime a que siguiera hablando.

-¿Puedes ir a comprarlo por mí?, Liz me ha obligado que la acompañe a ir de compras saliendo de clases y dudo mucho que me deje entrar a comprarlo, así que no podre comprarlo me lo comprarías por favor-hiso carita de perro triste, sabiendo que yo no podía resistirme a tal acción.

_-_Está bien, hacía tiempo que no me doy una vuelta a la tienda de música… tal vez aprovecho.- Dije cediendo a la petición de mi técnico.

-¡Gracias Soul! ¡Te lo recompensare!-Sonrió y sus mejillas estaban en un tono rojizo, admito que se veía linda así, me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, después se fue corriendo a entrar al salón me quede estático en mi lugar ¿tanto quería ese libro Maka para darme un beso en la mejilla? bueno no importa.

-_Aunque tu querías que fuera en los labios ¿verdad?-_dijo el diablillo

-No molestes- le dije al diablillo, aunque este me empezó otra vez a invitarme a ceder a la locura, lo cual lo ignore, iba entrar al salón cuando...

-¡Ey Soul!-Escuche un grito por lo lejos lo cual hizo que me volteara a ver quién me llamo era Black Star.

-¿Qué onda, Black Star?-le dije cuando se acerco lo suficiente y le choque las manos, como solíamos hacerlo para saludarnos.

-Ya vi lo que hizo Maka-me miro con picaría.

-¿Que hizo Maka?-le pregunte curioso mientras entramos mi ruidoso amigo y yo

-¡Lo del beso!- Dijo Black Star gritando, haciendo que algunos nos miraran con curiosidad.

¿Que Maka dio un beso a alguien? Matare aquel que allá besado a _mi_ Maka... un momento… ¿acabo de decir _MI_ Maka? ok...creo que ya pase de un simple _''me gustas''_ a un _''te amo'', _ si que el amor puede cambiar a alguien tan cool como yo en alguien tan cursi.

-¿Que beso?-pregunte como si no me importaba, cuando realmente me importaba mucho.

-¡El tuyo y el de Maka!.- Grito mas fuerte mi amigo zarandeándome.- ¡Vamos!, ¡ya! ¡¿dime desde cuando andan saliendo? Porque es muy raro de que la señorita Pechos-planos te ande dando besitos en la mejilla.

-Ah… eso-que alivio pensé.-este… me pidió un favor, y acepte a cumplírselo y se pues se puso muy feliz y me dio el beso en la mejilla por agradecimiento… y no estoy saliendo con ella, ¿como una chica tan aburrida como ella puede salir con alguien tan genial y cool como yo?, eso solo en las telenovelas.

-¡Ja! claro, ya sabía yo, que el mejor amigo del gran ¡Ore-sama! ¡Le gustara alguien como esa plana de Maka!-Empezó a reírse sonoramente.- ¡además todas las del Shibusen están locas por mi!

Lo mataría por decirle plana... pero bueno... solo porque es el idiota de mi mejor amigo no le hago nada.

-No, lo creo-le dije con una gotita estilo anime.

Empezó a reírse

-¡Admítelo! ¡Te doy envidia, Soul! Pero no te sientas menos, agradece que seas mi amigo.- Volvió a reírse como desquiciado.

-Para nada.- Dije yendo a mi lugar.

Entro el Doctor Stein, dijo que si no, nos callábamos nos diseccionaría, así capto la atención de todos, bueno casi todos, Patty estaba dibujando, Liz pintándose las uñas , Black Star lo sacaron por estar gritando no se qué cosa de que superaría a los dioses, y yo viendo a Maka, estaba sentada a un lado mío prestando atención como la genecito que es...aunque, así se ve linda mirando enfrente y prestando atención, escribiendo pero, creo que se percato que la veía ya que debes en cuando volteaba ''discretamente'', pero yo cerraba los ojos con la cabeza enfrente, para que no notara que la miraba.

**MAKA POV.**

Creo que era mi imaginación, pero debes en cuando volteaba a ver a mi arma, estaba dormido como siempre, se ve tierno así que lastima que cuando despierta puede ser muy molesto, mejor dejaba eso y me concentro en la clase de Stein, porque si no me puede diseccionar.

-Bueno, antes de que se me olvide todos saben que en poco tiempo será el Baile de San Valentín.

Es verdad, casi en unos 5 días o menos seria el baile, ahora sé porque Liz me obliga a ir de compras, tan quisiera que Soul me invitase mínimo solo para que no esté solo, pero hay muchas chicas en el Shibusen mas lindas que yo y que se mueren por él.

-Y como es obligatorio asistir... decidí que tendrían parejas a la suerte, tengo en esta bolsa los nombres de las chicas de este grupo los chicos sacaran un papel y el nombre de la chica que les toco, será su pareja si no van con esa persona al baile, les juro que los diseccionare-sonrió macabramente-bueno sin más vengan chicos.

Mire a Soul aun seguía dormido, si será tonto ¿Como me enamore de alguien como él?

-Soul...-no respondía-Soul... levántate tienes que tomar un papel Soul

**SOUL POV.**

Había oído a Stein pero si me levantaba, _mi_ Maka se daría cuenta de que estuve todo el santo día estuve observándola y bueno eso es algo poco cool, así que me hice el dormido dejaría que me "despertase".

-Soul...Soul...levántate, tienes que tomar un papel. Soul… tonto, que te diseccione Stein, si se da cuenta-dijo molesta, sintiendo como se apartaba para sentarse en su lugar.

-ya voy...-abrí lentamente mis ojos y me levante para ir por un papel, todos estaban haciendo una fila para tomar el papelito, deseando que les tocara las personas que mas querían o que no les tocara alguna chica fea o algo así por el estilo. Pero una conversación me llamo la atención.

-¿a quién quieres que te toque?.-Logre escuchar a un chico.

-¡a Albarn!, tiene una carita de niña chiquita, que te dan ganas de besarla.

-ja, tienes razón, está muy linda, a ver si nos toca a alguno de nosotros.

Escuche a un par de imbéciles hablando sobre mi técnico, no los halle con la vista pero los mataría, ella es solo mía.

-Rápido Eater-dijo Stein, pues era mi turno de tomar el papel. Pedía con todas mis fuerzas que me tocara con ella.

Saque un papel y lo desdoble, no pude reprimir una sonrisa pero antes de voltearme y dirigirme a ver a Maka la pude ocultar y tomar mi actitud cool.


	2. La Pelea

Hola! bueno dejnme presentarme **tose** Soy la escritora de este fic que va empezando, le doy gracias atodos los que me dejarn review y quiero agradeecer a quienes me ayudaron y quien fueron los tres primeros Review owo sha shan! MI QUERIDA ONE-CHAN NESHA MITSUKI WING Y HIME-CHAN! y los tres primeros de review! M.E. Mitsuki-Wing KingAndrusKazma24 por ser los tres primeros! gracias! bien espero que disfruten del Capitulo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

MAKA POV.

¿A quién le abra tocado a Soul? Espero que si no le toco conmigo sea alguna de las chicas porque si es una de las locas que se mueren por Soul la matare…Soul se sentó, me moría de ganas de saber a quién le toco

-Soul…

-mmm…

-¿A quién te toco?

Solo sonrío

-¿De verdad quieres saber?

-Si-me estaba matando la curiosidad

-¿Segura?

-¡Que si imbécil!

Suspiro

-Me toco la chica mas plana del Shibusen, tu Maka.- dijo mientras contenía la risa

-Soul… Maka-chop! – y le incruste un libro de 2000 páginas

-¿¡Por que fue eso!

-Por grosero.

-Agresiva

-Idiota

-Ratón de biblioteca

-Pervertido!-no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que empezamos a gritar en medio de la clase de Stein, hasta que este nos lanzo un bisturí.

-Soul, Maka si quieren pelear salgan de mi clase AHORA!- y lo obedecimos y salimos como almas que lleva el diablo.

Cuando salimos mire a Soul molesta. ¿Cómo demonios me enamore de alguien como el?

-¡Por tu culpa me sacaron del salón!-le grite enfadada el en cambio tomo su actitud cool

-tsk ni que fuera para tanto. Además tú fuiste la que me golpeo-dijo un poco molesto

-¡Por insultarme!

-¡Solo dije la verdad!

¡Demonios! Tiene razón, pero por lo menos pudo a ver tenido tacto o no decirlo simplemente.

-MAKA-CHOP!

-¡AAAUUU! ¡Y ¿ESE PORQUE?

-¡POR TONTO, INSENCIBLE, QUE SE CREE COOL CUANDO NO LO ES.!.-Le grite en la cara completamente molesta

-¿A SI? TU ERES UNA PLANA, RATA DE BIBLIOTECA, AGRESIVA, NERDA, DE PESIMO CARÁCTER SI SIGUES ASI NO TENDRAS NOVIO ¡!.-Me lo dijo ya arto de mí.

Eso si me dolió, lo que había dicho era cierto no tenia lindo cuerpo y él solía decírmelo, suelo golpearlo por cosas sin sentido a veces debo de admitirlo, soy una come libros así Soul nunca dejaría de verme como una amiga o como simplemente su técnico.

-Tienes razón…-dije mientras bajaba la cabeza hasta donde el fleco me tapaba los ojos.

SOUL POV.

-Tienes razón…

Maka había agachado su cabeza hasta que su fleco le tapo sus ojos. La había hecho daño y ni si quiera sé por qué razón le dije esas cosas solo salieron de mi boca así como así, lo mejor era disculparme.

-Maka…

-Nunca tendré novio…- se le quebró la voz, estaba llorando ¡de verdad soy un estúpido!

-¡ERES UN INSENCIBLE SOUL!- grito mientras salía corriendo.

Lo mejor era esperar a que se tranquilizara así que no la seguí_,_además no sabía cómo disculparme por tan metida de pata

-_oh vamos Soul ve a buscarla tal vez podrías disculparte de ''esa'' forma ijijijiji-_dijo lujurioso el diablillo.

-Cállate, podríamos morir con un fuerte Maka-chop si intentara hacer _eso._

-_como tú quieras solo te ''ayudaba''._

_-__Valla manera de ayudarme… _Tsk no es cool disculparse… arg pero es mucho menos cool hacer llorar a la chica que te gusta.-Fui a buscarla no creo que se allá ido tan lejos.. oh si?

MAKA POV.

Había corrido ya por mucho tiempo y sin darme cuenta por donde hasta que ya mis piernas no aguantaron más y caí de rodillas y me abrase a mi misma ya no me importaba que me vieran llorar, solo quería llorar…llorar de que Soul nunca podría sentir lo mismo que yo, que solo me viera como su mejor amiga, como su técnico…¿tanto lo quiero para que me duela tanto el que no me pueda corresponder?¿cuántas posibilidades tengo de que Soul sienta algo por mi?...

-¿M-Maka…?

* * *

><p>Buajjaja si lo se, soy muy mala siempre les dejo con la duda -w- soy genial bien veamos... muchos me preguntaron quien le tocaría a Soul listo :DD hay esta La respuesta pero... quien fue quien le hablo a Maka? :333 jojojo bien aqui les dejo el capitulo 2~~~ adios~~<p>

Review?

.

.

.

v


	3. La Charla

Hola!Priscila al habla! -w- Vi que hay gente nueva leyendo mi fic -w- me alegro me suben el ego

Inner:no no se lo suben ^^U nada se lo puede subir

Yo: DDDDDDD: no dijas esas cosas me dejaras quedando como emo TT-TT0

Inner:^^U lo siento

Yo:-w- bien ya que mi inner se a callado y ya no dirá nada por educación bien continuemos :33 bien si vi que hay gente nueva y creo que ya les harta que una cosa se descubra y que aparece otra jojo bien lo hago para que sigan picados al fic -w- yeah bien aqui les dejo el Tercer Capitulo para que sepan lo tengo hasta el capitulo 7

Kid**llega amenazandome**77 ESCRIBE AHORA EL 8! LA SIMETRIA! LA SIMETRIA! SE ARRUINARA!

Yo:._.Uu demo... tu no eres simetrico

Kid:NOO! SOY UN CERDO ASQUEROSO! **se va a la esquinita**

Yo:._.Uu ok... ignoremos eso por favor xDD jajaj bien bien -w- espero que lo disfruten :33 no olviden a pasar a dejar review! SE APAGAN LAS LUCES SE SUBE EL TELÓN Y EMPIEZA EL SHOW!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3<p>

MAKA POV.

_Había corrido ya por mucho tiempo y sin darme cuenta por donde hasta que ya mis piernas no aguantaron más y caí de rodillas y me abrase a mi misma ya no me importaba que me vieran llorar, solo quería llorar…llorar de que Soul nunca podría sentir lo mismo que yo, que solo me viera como su mejor amiga, como su técnico… ¿tanto lo quiero para que me duela tanto el que no me pueda corresponder? ¿Cuántas posibilidades tengo de que Soul sienta algo por mi?..._

_-¿M-Maka…?_

-¿M-Maka…?

Me seque rápido las lágrimas y mire a la persona que me hablaba

-Chrona ¿qué haces aquí?-Le pregunte con la sonrisa más creíble que pude darle.

-N-nada- y voltio a otra parte sonrojada-y ¿tu? ¿e-estás bien Maka?

Chrona se acerco dudando y se sentó, esperaba mi respuesta

-¿P-porque l-llorabas?

-Por nada… -Chrona se me quedo viendo incrédula

-M-Maka t-tu no lloras p-por cualquier c-cosa, d-dime q-que paso-me miraba preocupada

Suspire y forcé una sonrisa, no quería que se preocupaba por mi así que mejor le iba a comentar.

-Lo que pasa es que el idiota de Soul me dijo algo pero no te preocupes ya me siento mejor.

-Ah e-está bien.-Dijo no muy satisfecha con mi respuesta.

Nos quedamos en silencio ambas por un rato, hasta que Chrona rompió el silencio.

-Maka… ¿p-puedo preguntarte a-algo?-Me pregunto más tímida de lo normal

-Claro Chrona dime ¿qué pasa?

-¿C-como s-sabes q-que u-un c-chico t-te gusta?-pregunto tímida.

Yo no sabía que decirle, ni siquiera sé cómo me di cuenta de lo que sentía por Soul, solo un día en una misión me di cuenta de lo que sentía por el…

-M-Maka n-no se l-lidiar c-con esto…

-Chrona ¿quién te gusta?.-Le pregunte curiosa

-¡OLVIDALO CHRONA! ¡Esta tonta no te va a ayudar de nada! ¡NO VEZ QUE NI TIENE NOVIO!-salió Ragnarok de repente y empezó a jalarle a Chrona el cabello

-¡P-para Ragnarok! ¡d-duele!-Se quejaba Chrona

-Ragnarok ¿de qué hablas?-Le pregunte curiosa

-Chrona cree que le gusta "rayitas".-Dijo Rayitas en forma infantil.

-¿Kid?-Pregunte sorprendida

-¡Ragnarok! S-suéltame m-me duele…S-Shinigami-kun e-es mi a-amigo… a-además n-no se lidiar c-con estos s-sentimientos.-Dijo lo ultimo casi susurrando

-¡Es porque eres una miedosa! ¡Chrona así que déjate de tonterías y dame un dulce!

-Ya t-te dije q-que n-no tengo.-Dijo chillando la pobre de Chrona.

Como ya conocía a Ragnarok y casi siempre estaba con Chrona, tenía dulces así que solo busqué en mi bolsillo.

-Toma Chrona-y le lance un dulce de chocolate-tal vez así te deja en paz este Ragnarok.

Chrona tomo el dulce y se lo dio a Ragnarok y este se metió de nuevo en su cuerpo

-G-gracias

-Ahora dime ¿te gusta Kid?

Ella asintió sonrojada

-N-no se l-lidiar con e-el a-amor…-Dijo tímidamente mientras se ocultaba entre sus brazos.

-Yo estoy igual que tu…-Dije en un susurro.

Chrona voltio a verme sorprendida ya que me había oído.

-¿Q-quien te g-gusta M-Maka?.-Me pregunto tímidamente

Me quede en silencio si decirle o no, pero decidí hacerlo no es como Lizz que lo gritaría a los 4 vientos, confiaba que no le diría a nadie.

-Soul me gusta –dije roja como un tomate

-P-por eso llorabas-no era una pregunta era una afirmación -¿T-te le d-declaraste?-Me lo pregunto después de un tiempo estar pensado

-No… solo lloraba porque no tengo posibilidades de que el sienta lo mismo que yo.-Dije completamente desanimada.

-T-tienes r-razón n-no tendremos m-muchas p-posibilidades y o-ocasiones.-Dijo desanimada

-¿Por qué nos enamoramos de un par de idiotas? ¿Acaso hay posibilidades de que sientan lo mismo que nosotras?-Dije frustrada

Chrona se encogió de hombros, y nos quedamos en silencio otra vez

-d-debe de a-a ver un m-momento en el q-que p-podamos declararnos y n-no me r-rendiré.-Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas pero con mirada firme Chrona

Me sorprendió la forma en que lo dijo, ¿desde cuándo Chrona era tan decidida? Si ella tenía aun esperanzas ¿Por qué yo no?

-mmm…. Tenemos que encontrar el momento donde podamos estar solas con ellos y que podremos deslumbrarlos –entonces se me ocurrió una idea voltee a ver a Chrona que al parecer tenía la misma idea que yo

-El Baile De San Valentín- dijimos al mismo tiempo

-¿Pero te toco ser su pareja?

-S-si

-¡PERFECTO! Solo falta el momento perfecto y que estemos lindas –dije sonriente

-T-tendremos que i-ir de c-compras-dijo con una sonrisa tímida

-Que no se entere Liz porque no nos dejara comprar a gusto-dije con una gotita en la cabeza a puro estilo anime

Chrona se rio, y sonó mi celular…

* * *

><p>Bien bien me tomare tiempo de contestar Review :DD<p>

**Mitsuki-Wing**:Jajaja me alegra que te alla hecho ilusion el nombrarte bien si las cosas serian mas faciles pero... quien dijo que el amor era facil? para que haiga luz debe de haber oscuridad no? asi que estos dos tal vez sigan peleándose por este tiempo y no no es Soul o Kid xDD fallaste xDD jajja

**Kasumi-Keiko11**:Muchas Gracias por cumplir tu promesa :33 Y COMO ERES EL REVIEW SIMÉTRICO MERECES UN SONFIC! dime como lo quieres y de que cancion y lo are :33

**Miyoko Nott**:Jajaj Si mi querida Miyoko, **me pongo mis lentes rojitos** este fic lo había subido en mi Blog**se me ha olvidado el link si aun lo tienes por hay me lo pasas? ^^U**Bien si tal vez me pase un poco siendo asi de grosero a Soul pero el con los celos de los ni;os esos de que le empezara a pegar bien creo que tenia que explotar no? bien sufrira ya veras en unos capitulos el Karma lo arra castigar -w- gracias por pasarte :33

**Nesha Stela Moon**:Mi One-chan! igual te quiero Ne-chan! dile a Serena que aquí esta la conti x33 estaré haciendo ya el cuarto capitulo y seguir de acabar con el capitulo 7 e ir al 8 :333 espero y les guste.

**Shald120**:Guau! Me alegro que te alla interesado y que lo allas buscado ^^ muchas gracias por el Review lo iba a subir anoche pero tuve un problemin y no pude subirlo hasta ahora :33 muchas gracias

**Maka de la Paz:**ajajjaja quien sabe -w- puede que si me has dado una idea para los últimos capítulos del fic! :DD **todos la aplauden** -w- si alguien me mata es tu culpa DDDDD:

**Agrias-chan**: owo! muchas gracias! por cierto ._.U no deberias de tratar haci a demon ^^U ya tendra su merecido Soul creeme -w- ademas no todo es felicidad o si? -w- me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente Angel**la inner que hablo al principio cabello negro y ojos zafiro muy bonita de 17 a;os** ^^U Sr Demon protegece de esa srita y tenga fuerzas!Yo: bien gracias Demon por tu comentario ;3 fueron los que mas largo me comentaron owo!gracias chau!

-w- Bien acabado de contestar Review! eh de decir muchas gracias por lo que han comentado FUERA LUCES BAJA TELÓN!... Se acaba la función!~~

Review?

.

.

.

v


	4. El libro

Hola!Priscila al habla! :33 bien que tal?~~ como se encuentran mis chavs~~~ :33 bien yo ayer entre a la secundaria :33 así que tal vez no pueda actualizar rápido DDDD: bien bien ademas... :D EH ESCRITO ANOCHE MI PRIMER SONFIC! se llama "Directo al corazón" ademas estoy escribiendo un fic con alexiel evans asi que por favor les dijo que ase se llama Nadie espera :33 ONEGAI! sin mas...

**aparece un telon y yo en una esquina con un micrófono con las luces prendidas**

**_SE APAGAN LAS LUCES SE ABRE EL TELÓN Y EMPIEZA LA FUNCIÓN!_** **Se oyen aplausos**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4<p>

MAKA POV:

Sonó mi celular y mire el número

-hablando del rey de Roma... –reí un poco y conteste.-¿bueno?

-_Maka ¿Dónde estás?_

Ahora que lo pensaba no sabía donde había terminado después de haber salido corriendo, mire a mi alrededor, estaba en el bosque cercas del Shibusen (1).

-En el Shibusen con Chrona.- Mentí.

-_ok… estaba muy preocupada ya que apareció Soul muy agitado buscándote que no te encontraba en ninguna parte y pensamos que algo malo te ha sucedido._

-No, estoy bien… -¿ese idiota me estaba buscando?

-_oki! Bueno ya te dejo…. Ay! Maka-_su voz cambio a una amenazante-_Mas te vale que no faltes a la ida de compras si no yo misma iré por ti…_

_-_Si Liz…¿Puede ir Chrona?

-_Claro nos vemos en el parque en una hora, bye bye.- __Y colgó antes. _

-Chrona me tengo que ir, nos vemos en el parque en una hora. Iremos con las chicas al centro comercial.-Dije levantándome

-S-si n-nos vemos.-Se quedo hay, tal vez necesitaba estar sola.

-Adiós.

Me fui corriendo directo al departamento, cuando llegue no estaba Soul, tome mis cosas para irme a bañar y vi a Blair en su forma gatuna.

-oohh Maka-chan! Hola ¿Cuando llegaste?.-Dijo feliz.

-Hola Blair, hace un rato que llegue.

-y ¿Soul-kun?

-No sé, ni me importa.-Conteste de forma cortante.

-Se volvieron a pelear-susurro pero alcance a oír-… bueno, adiós Maka-chan me voy al cabaret.

Cuando Blair estuvo a punto de irse me acorde de algo y le hable.

-Oye Blair, espera...-Cuando ella voltio a verme dándome su atención le pregunte.-¿Podrías compradme un libro por favor? Yo te daré el dinero y el nombre del libro

Mejor era pedírselo a Blair que a Soul, no quiero que tenga que ir a hacerme un favor después de la pelea que tuvimos.

-Déjaselo a Blair nya~!-y me guiño el ojo.

-Gracias bueno nos vemos Blair

Y me voltee para dirigirme al baño entonces se oyó que se abría la puerta.

-Soul-kun! Qué bueno ya llegaste! NYA~!- Grito Blair mientras se transformaba en humana tenía un traje muy provocativo y abrazo a Soul haciendo que el sangrara por la nariz, eso me hizo enojar entonces sus ojos carmesí se quedaron viéndome yo solo lo mire con enojo y me dirigí al baño.

-Espera Maka…-Dijo mientras intentaba zafarse de Blair.

-Jo… Soul-kun ¿no quieres jugar con Blair-chan? nya?

-Blair suéltame- entonces Blair lo soltó de mala gana.

Cuando lo soltó Soul salió casi corriendo y me alcanzo antes de meterme al baño y me jalaba con fuerza la muñeca.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Maka ¿Dónde estabas? me tenias preocupado.-Me miraba con preocupación.

-Oh así que te preocupa la chica plana, ratón de biblioteca, agresiva y nerd ¿se me olvido algo?.-Le dije indignada

-Maka… se te olvido de pésimo carácter.- Sonrió burlón.

-Maka-chop!-le incruste un libro, que no sé de dónde demonios saque.

-TSK!... Maka solo bromeaba –dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Maka-chan y Soul-kun ya me voy Maka-chan te traeré tu libro nya!

-Sí, gracias Blair

-¿Qué libro?.-Pregunto Soul

-El libro que te pedí se lo encargue a Blair mejor.-Dije como si nada.

-Yo te dije que lo traería más bien ya lo compre.-entonces me acerco un libro negro con toques un poco góticos y tétricos en color plateado el titulo y abajo un ataúd y en el centro de este se podía ver la sombra de una joven y una banda rosa con negro decía ¿descanse en paz?

SOUL POV (Soul: ya era hora)

Le entregue el libro a Maka esperando que me perdonara la verdad me había pasado con lo que le dije y espero que con esto se le olvide. La idea no era mía era la de Tsubaki

_Flash back:_

_Estaba buscando a Maka toda la mañana, para pedirle disculpas aun que no sabía muy bien como pedírselo y el diablillo a estado fastidiándome desde que me he echado a correr a buscar a Maka_

_-a lo mejor está siendo consolada en los brazos de otro_

_-no lo creo…-tan solo la idea de que Maka esté en los brazos de otro me aterraba_

_Entonces se oyó el timbre que indicaba que las clases habían acabado joder ¿toda la mañana he estado buscando a Maka? ¿Dónde estás Maka? Entonces vi a los chicos me acerque tal vez abrían visto a Maka o la hallan llamado o me ayudarían a como disculparme con ella._

_-CHICOS!-grite_

_-¿Qué pasa Soul?-dijo Kid_

_-Soul-kun ¿Por qué estas así? –me pregunto Tsubaki._

_-AJAJJAJA ES OBVIO POR QUE ESTA ASI SOUL POR QUE SE QUEDA SIN ALIENTO AL VER MI GRANDEZA! YAJUUUU!_

_Todos lo miramos con pena a Black Star, ignore el ego de Black Star y fui directo al grano._

_-Me he paliado con Maka y la hice llorar salió corriendo y al estado buscando pero no la encuentro, me estoy preocupando…_

_Me miraron asombrados_

_-M-Maka…-dijeron las chicas_

_-L-Llorando…-dijeron los chicos (ósea Kid y Black Star)_

_-SI!_

_-Acaso eres un idiota Soul?-me reprimió Liz_

_-Si lo sé, ayúdenme a disculparme con ella_

_Todos se quedaron pensando…_

_-Soul-kun… ¿por qué no le regalas algo que quiera mucho Maka-chan?_

_Entonces recordé lo de la mañana…_

_-Quiere un libro pero no me dijo su nombre…_

_Las chicas se quedaron pensando un rato a ver si Maka les había hablado de aquel libro que tal vez un día me peguen con el dejándome semiinconsciente._

_-Creo saber cómo es Soul-kun… pero no estoy segura – dijo dudosa Tsubaki_

_-No importa Tsubaki, está en tus manos en que Maka no me mate con un Maka-chop-dije de rodillas, esto es poco cool…_

_Tsubaki asintió y me dio la descripción del libro…_

_Fin del flash back_

Maka se quedo viendo el libro como tonta, aun no lo agarraba

-Toma y… arg! no es cool disculparse… pero … perdóname-dije mientras se lo daba no lo quería tener en mis manos .

Tomo el libro, no dijo nada…arg esta situación no es nada cool.

_-Oh vamos cuanto a que te golpea_– dijo el diablillo mientras se metía los dedos a la boca.

-No molestes

-_ok, ok no te enojes Evans yo solo te quiero ayudar…_

-Cállate y no me llames por mi apellido

-_Vamos Soul, ¿qué tienes que perder? Si esto no funciona te puedo garantizar que el otro si, además admítelo deseas hacerlo…_

Tan solo la idea de hacer eso con Maka me empezaba a sangrar la nariz pero me tape a tiempo para que Maka no notara mi sangrado.

-Ok lo admito, ahora cállate.

El diablillo solo se echo a reír, como odio a ese molesto diablillo

-_yo también te amo Soul-_dijo sarcásticamente el diablillo.

-Soul….IDIOTA! ¿Acaso crees que con el libro se me iba olvidar?.-Estuvo a punto de lanzarme el libro completamente indignado.

Blair y yo la vimos que se dirigió al baño y se metió.

-Soul-kun me voy al cabaret…

Solo asentí con la cabeza, arg Maka me la está poniendo difícil nunca me disculpo y aun así cuando lo hago se enoja mas… la verdad no le entiendo

MAKA POV:

Entre al baño supuestamente enojada la verdad nunca creí que Soul se iba a disculpar conmigo y quería ver hasta donde llegaba eso, mire el libro… era el libro de Ghostgirl lo había querido desde hace mucho y no lo encontraba me pregunto cómo supo que este era el libro que quería sonreí

-Soul… idiota no tenias porque hacerlo- susurre con un gran sonrojo en el rostro, después me puse en pensar en que ropa ponerme mientras me metía a la regadera.

SOUL POV:

_-Te lo dije… vamos Soul no tienes nada que perder_

Tenía razón el diablillo no tenía nada que perder… solo que tal vez Maka me dé un Maka-chop que me mande al hospital… mejor eso a que Maka siga pensando que soy un insensible. Maka salio del baño me le quede viendo embobado tenía su cabello suelto como me gusta, una camisa de tirantes blanca y su falda escocesa que siempre usa para las misiones o para ir al Shibusen

Este era el momento, trague grueso me acerque a ella

-¿Adónde vas?

Me miro enfadada

-De compras con las chicas llegare tarde así que si …

Pero la interrumpí cuando la acorrale a la pared, me miro asombrada

-Me vas a perdonar por las buenas o por las malas-le dije mientras me acercada a su rostro, Maka estaba más roja que un tomate.

-¿Q-que t-te propones?-dijo nerviosa

-Si no me perdonas… tendré que hacer lo que se me dé la gana contigo- _con esto ya me gane el Maka-chop de seguro_pensé

Mordí juguetonamente su oreja y después me acerque a su cuello donde lo bese

MAKA POV:

No podía creer lo que Soul estaba asiendo,

¡ESTABA BESANDO MI CUELLO! Sentía mis mejillas arder… ¿Soul estaba asiendo esto solo para perdonarlo? ¿Que debía hacer? Tendría que pararlo eso sería lo más sensato… pero quería que siguiera ¡POR KAMI-SAMA! ¿Que hago?

* * *

><p>Bien bien me tomare tiempo de contestar Review :DD los adoro a todos! y aquellos que leen en silencio ONEGAI! pueden dejar un review! mientras mas mas rapido la<p>

**Kasumi-Keiko11**:Kasumi-chan adivina que querida DECIDÍ QUE SERIA CORE PRIDE! pero por desgracia creo que no abra mucho SoMa apenas estoy acabando de escribir la traducción así que intentare saldrán Kid B*S y Soul dirán y apenas aparecerán los demás :SS espero y te guste así

****Maka de la Paz:****TTTTT-TTTTT DIOS! ME HAS ANIMADO! ERES TAN LINDA! TTT-TTT! **La abraza llorando** espero y que te guste.

****Agrias-chan**: **Yo:xDD jajja muchas gracias me dan tanta risa tus review! y bien ... Angel:^^U tengo novio y estoy comprometida sorry Yo:xDD ademas ella ama lo sadico y lo cursi al mismo tiempo no lo cool sorry chico xDD Dulce:JOJO PERO YO SI! Angel:-.-* tu eres una ramera... Yo xDD espero y que lo disfrutes el capi~~ es mas largo :33 chau chau~~ tkm~~

**KINGANDRUSKAZMA24:**No te preocupes esta bien ^^ con tal de que me dejes un review! bien esta cada vez mejor.

**alexiel evans:**JAJAJA! no te preocupes :33 espero y que te guste como quedo ahora.

****Shald120**:**Crees que quedo mas largo? :SS tal vez aun no pueda subir como antes.. y gracias por el cumplido TT^TT la parte mas dura me mato ;-;

****Mitsuki-Wing**:**jajajaj no loca no es Soul pero te gusta como quedo esto? bien me encuentro bien :D OWO! estoy mejorando? y como quedo este? ^^ bien este fic lo escribí el a;o anterior.

**Nesha Stela Moon**:XDDDDD JAJAJ hasta el que sigue, es muy probable pero no se que hacer, como quedo esto :LL espero y que les guste! :DD

-w- Bien acabado de contestar Review! eh de decir muchas gracias por lo que han comentado me ire a ba;ar xDD y arreglar mis cuadernos y cocerlo FUERA LUCES BAJA TELÓN!... Se acaba la función!~~

Review?

.

.

.

v


	5. La interrupción

Hola!Priscila al habla! :33 bien como están mis queridos? bien eh decidido traerles la continuación que paso con Soul y Maka? quienes aparecerán en este nuevo capitulo? Al fin veremos mas de SoMa? o Veremos algo mas? -w- jajja

**_SE APAGAN LAS LUCES SE ABRE EL TELÓN Y EMPIEZA LA FUNCIÓN!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

**MAKA POV.**

¿Qué hago?, ¿lo detengo o lo dejo? AHHH! POR KAMI-SAMA!

-S-soul….-Dije Nerviosa.

-Maka…-Susurro entre mi piel.- ¿Me perdonas o continuo?

Demonios… ¿qué hago?, ¿de quién fue la grandiosa idea de que Soul haga tal cosa?... Black Star… No, no es tan inteligente para que se le ocurra algo así… Kid… Tampoco es demasiado elegante y simétrico… ¿en serio esto fue pura idea de Soul?... No, aunque Soul es un pervertido de primera es un idiota que no se le ocurrirá hacer esto… ¿a quién se le ocurrió?...

**SPIRIT POV.**

Me pregunto ¿cómo estará mi Makita? Hace 2 días que regreso de su misión y no sé cómo le fue. Espero que el Idiota de Soul allá cuidado muy bien de mi Makita y no allá intentado nada con mi pequeña… y si el muy idiota le pone la mano encima a Maka es hombre muerto.

Llegue a la puerta del departamento de mi Makita y del imbécil de Soul, toque la puerta. Más vale que la abra Mi Makita y no el Imbécil de Soul.

**SOUL POV.**

No puedo creer que diga esto pero… DIABLILLO ERES UN GENIO!

_-Ya ves lo divertido que puede ser de dejarse llevar_

-cállate.- Pensé

Se rio el diablillo, claro la idea me encanta además de que Maka no ha dicho _te perdono, Soul._ Por lo cual puedo besarla TODO lo que quiera. No puedo creer que Maka sea tan orgullosa como para dejarme besarla.

-S-Soul…-Su voz sonaba nerviosa

-Maka… ¿Enserio eres tan orgullosa como para dejarme besarte en los labios?.-Le pregunte con una sonrisa burlona y me separe para verla.

Abrió su boca para decir algo pero no salió nada, estaba más roja que la misma sangre. Me acerque lo suficiente a su cara que solo era unos milímetros la distancia que abría entre nuestros labios.

_Toc, toc…_

Gruñí molesto, solo era cuestión de juntar nuestros labios, intente ignorar el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada

_Toc, Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc_

-S-Soul… están tocando la puerta.-Dijo en un vano intento de escaparse de mi

-Ignóralo, yo quiero que…

**SPIRIT POV.**

Se estaban tardando para abrir y sé que están ahí ya que esta la peligrosa moto afuera y las luces prendidas del departamento.

Por que tarda tanto mi Makita… no será acaso porque el Imbécil de Soul le este asiendo algo indecoroso…

Rompí la puerta y no pude creerlo que mis ojos ven MI MAKITA ESTABA APUNTO DE SER BESADA POR EL IMBECIL DE SOUL!

-S-Spirit- dijo el idiota

-TU! COMO SE TE OCURRE PONERLE UNA MANO ENSIMA A MI MAKITA!

-ESPERA SPIRIT DEJAME EXPLICARTE

-TU… CONSIDERATE HOMBRE MUERTO!

Transforme mi brazo en una hoja de guadaña y me acerque amenazadoramente a ese bastardo, este me miraba asustado

-S-Spirit tranquilízate…- me dijo Maka

-COMO PUEDES DECIRME QUE ME TRANQUILIZE SI TE HIBA A VIOLAR!

**SOUL POV.**

Esto es nada cool, Spirit me va a castrar. Salí corriendo por la ventana, DEMONIOS! Esto es poco cool, huir de esta forma como un cobarde me di la vuelta y hay estaba Spirit persiguiéndome con su brazo transformado en guadaña, si hay algo peor que una Death Scythe enfurecida creyendo que le vas a hacer algo impropio a su única hija, no lo quiero ni imaginar.

Después de unos 40 minutos de a ver corrido, pude dejar atrás a la Death Scythe. Estaba respirando con dificultad, MIERDA! Estaba a punto de besar a Maka si no fuera por el mugre mujeriego de la arma del shinigami-sama.

-OYE VIEJO! HA VENIDO TU DIOS PARA ALEGRARTE EL DIA CON MI GRANDIOSA PRESENCIA!- oí decir una voz que no era difícil de reconocer.-BUAJAJAJAJAJA

Suspire. No estoy de humor como para aguantar las idioteces de Black Star.

-Que quieres?.-Le pregunte de mala manera

-PUES TU GRAN DIOS ESTA PARA ALEGRAR EL DIA A TODOS! YAJUU!

-Vamos a jugar basquetbol mientras las chicas están de compras vienes?- dijo Kid que estaba con Black Star

Me lo pensé un rato.

-Supongo que sería cool, divertirme un rato con un asimétrico y un mortal- dije para molestarlos al saber cuáles serian sus reacciones.

-BUAAAAAAAAA SOY UN CERDO ASQUEROSO ASIMETRICO NO MERESCO VIVIR MATENME MATENME BUAAAAAAAAAA- dijo Kid mientras estaba en el suelo golpeándolo y lloriqueando

-A QUIEN LLAMAS MORTAL! YO SOY UN DIOSSS! AJAJJAJAJ DESEGURO ME TIENES ENVIDIA MAS ATRACTIVO Y BIG DE TODOS,

SOUL PORQUE TU NISIQUEIRA PUEDES ASER QUE UNA CHICA SOSA PECHO-PLANO COMO MAKA TE PRESTA ATENCION! Y A MI ARMA NO PUEDE QUITARME LA VISTA ENSIMA!

Ok, el comentario de Black Star me enfureció

-OYE MALDITO BLACK STAR! NI SIQUIERA PUDISTE HACERLE UN RASGUNO AL KISHIN CUANDO PELEAMOS CONTRA EL! MIENTRAS QUE YO Y MAKA PUDIMOS CORTARLO CASI POR LA MITAD QUIEN ES EL SOSO Y POCO ATRACTIVO EEHH?.-Le grite descargando toda mi rabia y mal humor en B*S.

Ya iba a lanzarme contra Black Star por su comentario hasta que una mano se poso sobre mi hombro

-Tranquilízate, Soul. Tu mismo te ganaste ese comentario.-Me dijo Kid ya recuperado con mas calma.

Mire a Kid, tenía razón yo mismo me gane el insulto así que tenía que aguantarme, además se trataba de Black Star de seguro lo dijo sin pensarlo.

_-Oh como cierta persona no Evans?.-_Dijo el diablillo burlándose.

-Cállate.-Le dije atreves de mi mente

El Diablillo solo se rio y puso Jazz cosa que me hizo calmarme un poco.

-Bueno… ya vámonos no?.-Dijo Kid en un intento de que pase el mal rato.

Black Star y yo asentimos y empezamos a caminar, bueno tendré otra oportunidad para besar a Maka y sino yo mismo las hare…

-Oye Soul? Que hacías aquí a fuera? ¿No tenias que arreglar las cosas con Maka?.-Me Pregunto Black Star para hacer las paces, así que solo sonreí y le conteste de la manera más cool posible.

-La verdad por esa razón estaba afuera… -no sabía si contarles lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a Maka y opte por mejor quedármelo callado al final de cuentas… eso solo era entre mi y Maka…- Spirit malinterpreto las cosas y salí corriendo.- Soné como un gallina…

-JAJAJJAJAJA TU GRAN DIOS NO SERIA TAN ESTUPIDO Y CORBARDE PARA SALIR CORRIENDO AJAJJAJAJ.-Dijo con pudor Black Star.

-Porque malinterpreto las cosas?.-Pregunto Kid curioso y Black Star se me quedo viendo con curiosidad… querían una respuesta y una respuesta bien hecha y sin rodeos…

Maldito Kid!, acaso no sabe que la curiosidad mato al gato, si le decían se iban a burlar de mi o alguna otra estupidez de ambos pero que podría hacer? Que decirles? Confiar en mis mejores amigos? Por Kami-sama que puedo decirles?. Suspire, que tendría que decirles... Esto no es nada cool.

**MAKA POV.**

Los idiotas de Soul y mi Papá, me dejaron sola. Porque tenía que venir justamente ahora! Tan cercas de Soul y… tan lejos. Suspire, estoy tan molesta! Porque razón me quede hay como tonta sin poder moverme? Me quiero morir… me siento tan emo… bien… tendré otra oportunidad en el baile… eso espero… me metí al baño y mire mi cuello y no pude contener a soltar un gritito de sorpresa… en mi cuello… había… unas… MARCAS ROJAS! SOUL TE MATARE POR ESTO!

* * *

><p>Chicas TT-TT y chico :3 mi Eber-kun x33 jejej bien no les contestare el review por que no tengo tiempo :33<p>

FUERA LUCES BAJA TELÓN!... Se acaba la función!~~

Review?

.

.

.

v


	6. Quienes les gusta y que les gusta?

PRISCILA ODETE PERALES SALAZAR REPORTÁNDOSE! **con ropa militar y con el tipico saludo** x3 Hola que onda mis chicos? ajja dejando atrás la formalidad bien bien que les iba a decir... ah si MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW! hay mas gente que lee TT^TT eso me hace tan feliz... bien chicas y chico xDD(mi eber! *o* no te mato Kasumi? xDD) bien bien que iba a decir.. ah si! bien verán TT-TT estoy triste por que había subido un Drabble llamado El Susto de Maka era un intento de Humor pero nadie lo leyó **emo** y me recordó que mi Song Fic casi nadie lo leyó cuando les pedí que lo leyeran se llama Directo al corazón. Estoy triste por eso y bien pero me anima saber que mi fic ya va para los 50 review! aquel que me deje aquel lindo review le arre un One-short (Kasumi ya voy a acabar Core Pride) asi que espero sus Review!

Soul Eater no me pertenece solo la trama :L

**_SE APAGAN LAS LUCES SE ABRE EL TELÓN Y EMPIEZA LA FUNCIÓN!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

**MAKA POV.**

Estaba en camino hacia el centro comercial, ya se me hacia tarde por culpa de Soul… me sonroje al recordar como estuvo a punto de besarme... me oculte mas el cuello por culpa de las pequeñas y poco notables marcas rosas de mi cuello, notase mi sarcasmo. Me pregunto por qué razón quería el que lo perdonara de esa forma... ag ahora odio más al maldito de mi padre.

Buscaba con la mirada a las chicas pues aquí en Death City era muy grande.

-MAKA!.-Se oía el grito por todo el centro comercial.

Voltee a ver quién me hablaba, cuando al fin encontré con la vista quienes me hablaban no era nada más ni nada menos que Liz, cercas de un café estaban las chicas, Liz traía una blusa de tirantes rosa con un pantalón vaquero blanco, Patty vestía una blusa similar a la de Liz solo que el color era azul y tenía unos short rotos, Tsubaki vestía una blusa negra y un pantalón de mezclilla, Chrona una blusa morada y unos pantalones entubados, suspire, me fui directo con ellas.

-Por qué tardaste tanto?, Maka – Me reprocho esta Liz

-Kyaaaaaa~ Maka está en problemas ajjajaj- Dijo infantilmente esta Patty.

-Este… -Me puse roja al recordar el casi beso de Soul y mío

-Kya~ Maka se puso roja jajajajjaj.-Dijo Patty

Maldición! Por que Patty tiene que gritar todo a los cuatro vientos?

-Maka-chan ¿porque te sonrojaste?- Me pregunto dulcemente Tsubaki

-E-es un s-secreto –Dije tartamudeando, demonios porque me pongo así cuando se trata algo de Soul.

Todas me miraron, pero después me ignoraron. Suspire y sacudí la cabeza en un intento de desaparecer el sonrojo. Todas platicaban de cómo sería el baile, como querían sus vestidos etc. A Liz le toco a Kilik, a Patty a Harvar según dijeron estas dos… pero… Tsubaki a quien le toco?...

-Y ¿a quién te toco, Tsubaki?.-Le pregunte curiosa.

**TSUBAKI POV.**

-Y ¿a quién te toco, Tsubaki?- me pregunto Maka-chan inocentemente

-Bueno veras… -Me sonroje. – Black Star… hizo algo que me sorprendió…

Maka-chan se me quedo viendo con curiosidad, esperaba y que no me preguntaba ya que me daba mucha pena lo que había sucedido con Black Star a la hora de la clase de Stein-sensei.

-¿Que hizo Black Star esta vez?.-Me pregunto.

Al final tuve que decirlo… sentí mis mejillas arder al recordarlo y tener que contarlo mas estaba sonrojada.

-Bueno…

_Flash back:_

_Estábamos en la clase de Stein-sensei, cuando le toco el turno de sacar a Hero-kun un papelito, el solo sonrió mientras leía a quien le toco en medio de la clase._

_-Nakatsukasa, Tsubaki.-dijo Hero-kun_

_-NOOOOOOOOO! COMO UN DEBILUCHO MORTAL COMO HERO LE TOCO A MI DIOSA TSUBAKI!.-Oi gritar tan fuerte a Black Star que hizo que todos lo miraran sorprendidos._

_Me sorprendí por lo que dijo Black Star y además me sonroje cuando dijo "a mi diosa Tsubaki"_

_-Tu Hero dame ese papelito ahora! Te lo ordena tu Dios Mortal!.-Dijo Black Star algo molesto._

_-No a mi me toco Tsubaki, Black Star.-Le dijo con algo de burla a Black de seguro y se enojaba vi como Black Star se le lanzo encima pero Hero-kun pudo esquivarlo a tiempo.- Déjalo ya._

_-ENTONCES PELEA CONTRA MI SI GANO ME LO DAS Y SI PIERDO TE LO QUEDAS!-Le dijo de forma desafiante_

_-De acuerdo_

_Yo me quede con la boca abierta, ENSERIO ESOS DOS ME IBAN A TRATAR COMO UN PREMIO? B-bueno era un arma… pero aun así soy una persona no un objeto! Bueno del todo._

_-JAJAJAJJA YA VERAS COMO TENDRAS HERO DE SER DERROTADO POR EL MACNIFICO BLACK STAR.-Dijo alardeando Black._

_Y empezaron a pelear en cuestión de minutos gano Black Star. Y se acercó a mi con una sonrisa y me levanto el pulgar mientras me cerraba un ojo._

_-TSUBAKI TIENES EL GRAN HONOR DE ESTAR UN DIOS COMO YO QUE TE CUIDE!_

_-Etto… si Black Star.- le sonreí sonrojada, si Black Star me protegería el… el era la estrella que iluminaba mi vida._

_Fin Del Flash back_

-Ala, Tsubaki-chan, ah Black Star de seguro que te quiere mucho. –Dijo Maka-chan con una sonrisa

Yo solo me sonroje y le sonreí de regreso a Maka-chan.

-Y te gusta Black Star Tsubaki?-Pregunto Liz-chan mientras tecleaba en su celular de seguro mandando un mensaje.

Yo me sonroje más, porque aun aunque Black Star era un poco tonto y escandaloso podía llegar a ser muy lindo y bueno cuando se lo propusiera. Todas se me quedaron viendo esperando mi respuesta

-Sí, me gusta Black Star.-Al final admití, bien pues de que debía de a avergonzarme? No me avergonzaba el que me gustara Black Star oh bueno tal vez un poco.

-Kya!- Gritaron Liz y Maka emocionadas

Reía feliz esta Patty mientras cantaba "Tsubaki y Black Star se quieren se aman se besan debajo de un árbol"

-N-no… se lidiar c-con que a-admite abiertamente... q-que le guste u-un chico h-hiperactivo-decía Chrona.

-Y tu Maka-chan? Te gusta Soul-kun?-Pregunté para desviar la atención de mi ya que la verdad me empezaba a dar pena por cómo se comportaban mis amigas ya que muchos se nos quedan viendo.

Maka-chan se sonrojo pero contesto rápidamente y sin vacilar como era de esperarse de mi amiga.

-Si me gusta Soul.-Dijo completamente sonrojada.

Sonreí, Liz se le lanzo encima y empezó a preguntarle varias cosas a Maka reí ya que mi amiga la peli-ceniza estaba en problemas por culpa de Liz-chan, me dirigí a Chrona y decidí preguntarle a ella también.

-Y a ti Chrona te gusta Kid-kun?-Dije llamando la atención de Liz dejando en paz a Maka.

Chrona se sonrojo y empezó a murmurar cosas sin sentido hasta que asintió y después Liz grito que sabe que cosas que teníamos que estar arregladas y nos llevo a cada tienda que veía, este día seria muy divertido de seguro.

**SOUL POV.**

Los chicos y yo estábamos en una banca descansando después de jugar a basquetbol por más de 1 hora.

-Eyt Soul quien te toco para ir al Baile?-Me pregunto Black Star curioso.

Sonreí y dije de una manera cool el nombre de mi amada.

-Con Maka y a ti?.-Le pregunte.

-AJJAJA UN DIOS COMO YO SIEMPRE LE TOCA UNA CHICA DIGNA DE MI GRANDEZA AJAJ.-Dijo Black mientras hacia su pose de "soy el dios de todos así que alábenme"

-Ósea que te toco Tsubaki –Afirme mientras miraba a Black Star.

Black Star se cayó del lugar todo sonrojado mientras me miraba sorprendido.

-Lo que pasa que al asimétrico peleo por que le tocara con Tsubaki- Dijo Kid burlón

Estalle en carcajadas no tardo en unirse este Kid en mis risas, pues quien diría que nuestro amigo sería tan posesivo y celoso?

-A si como si a ti no te gustara Chrona, Rayitas.-Dijo regresándole a Kid su merecido.

El shinigami se sonrojo. No tardamos en reírnos Black Star y yo por el sonrojo de nuestro amigo hijo del director del Shibusen.

-Tú tampoco te salvas, Soul. Se nota 8 mil kilómetros que te gusta Maka.-Me dijo Kid en forma de burla para que no sea el único que se salvase de las burlas de nuestras compañeras.

Me calle en ese momento y pude sentir como mi cara ardía por el sonrojo. Mis estúpidos amigos empezaron a reírse.

-Ok si me gusta Maka y qué?. –Dije un intento de que dejaran reírse de mí.

Los dos se quedaron callados, nos hundimos cada quien en sus pensamientos… como le haría para poder besar a Maka?

-Que es lo que más les gusta de las chicas?-Pregunto Kid rompiendo el silencio y sacándonos de nuestros pensamientos.

-A mí la bondad de Tsubaki. – Dijo Black Star de una forma un tanto seria.

Kid y yo lo miramos por un tiempo Black Star sorprendidos después nuestro amigo suspiro mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Bueno me gustan sus pechos.-Dijo como si lo hubiéramos obligado a hablar.

-Era obvio que dirías eso.-Dije divertido, Black Star nunca cambiaria.

-A mí el trasero de Chrona es simétrico.-Dijo Kid brillando le los ojos, me reí un poco ante esto.

-A mí las piernas de Maka. –Admití mientras recodaba las largas y lindas piernas de mi mejor amiga, amaba que usara esas falditas pues podía ver sus piernas y la verdad eso me volvía loco, algún día tocare cuanto yo quiera esas piernas…

-Ja pues que mas podría ser?- Dijo Black Star burlón.

-A que te refieres?- le pregunte molesto

-Bueno admítelo Soul, Maka no tiene ejem… unos tan simétricos atributos.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón pero sus piernas recompensan sus escasos pechos.- Dije en un intento de defender a mi chica.

-Bueno como digas Soul.

Todos estábamos metidos en nuestros mundos

-Como haremos para que las chicas se enamoren de nosotros?- Pregunto Kid

Todos nos quedamos callados, sería muy difícil conquistarlas pues en realidad ellas no se merecían a unos idiotas como nosotros, ellas merecían mucho mucho mas.

-Pues ustedes la tienen fácil es obvio que tanto como Chrona y Tsubaki están enamoradas de ustedes mientras que mi situación con Maka no me dice nada de que ella sienta algo por mi además de amistad.- Dije un poco desanimado.

Maka y yo siempre solemos pelear por cualquier cosa no importa que tan insignificante llegue a ser, siempre le termino diciendo cosas que me dejen un gran hueco en mi cabeza.

-Yo dijo que si Soul que Maka sienta algo por ti y no solo amistad.-Dijo Kid intentando de animarme.

-SI ESCUCHA A TU DIOS! CUANDO TU ESTUVISTE DESMAYADO POR EL ATAQUE DE CHRONA MAKA ESTABA LLORANDO CUANDO TSUBAKI Y YO ESTÁBAMOS HAY ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADA POR TI! Y NO CREO QUE ERA CULPA!.-Dijo Black Star de una manera para darme esperanzas.-HASLE CASO A TU DIOS JAJAJAJJAJA

Sonreí tal vez tenia a los amigos más tontos del universo pero no hubiera pedido algunos mejores

-Gracias chicos.-Les dije dándoles una sonrisa cool.

* * *

><p><strong>Kasumi-Keiko11: xDD jjajaj si verdad? la dejaron con las ganas xDD por cierto... NO MATES A EBER! DDD: DESPUES YA NO LEE MIS FIC'S! no te preocupes por no haberme dejado un review en el anterior bien bein si ya mero acabo lo de Core Pride pero no allo la letra en su idioma :SS eso me falta!<strong>

**KING ANDRUS KAZMA 24:xDD jajaj te mataron? xDD jjajaja espero y que te guste este capi.**

**AnaHanaku: :DD muchas gracias y espero y que te gste mi estilo ^,^U espero y que te guste y BIENVENIDA~~ (al puro estilo de la canciond e Bienvenidos de Miguel Rios)**

**Mitsuki-Wing:u,u lo siento a espera y si vez hay esta cuando ya llego a tiempo ^,^U bien espero y que disfrutes la conti **

**Kaoru240:Me alegra que te interese ^^ y tu igual cudiate por cierto... BIENVENIDA~~~ (estilo de Miguel Rios Bienvenidos te la recomiendo -w-) aal fic~~~ xDD jjajaja **

**Nesha Stela Moon: DDDDDD: rapido rapido! ve al ba;o a hacerte hay y que no ensusies el cuarto de Will ya de por si esta bien susio xDD jajja espero y que lo disfrutes!**

**Shald120:Me alegro que sea asi que mejore ^^ jajaja espero y que lo sigas amando despues de este capi :33**

**Liz.I'M:tu! tu! TU FUISTE UAN DE LAS PRIMERAS PERSONAS QUE LE PONE ALERTA A MI FIC PERO NUNCA DEJASTE UN REVIEW! : HASTA QUE TE DIGNAS! okey no xDD jajaja bien me alegra que te alla gustado xDD **

**Hime Shiraiwa:xD jajja TODOS TUS REVIEW'S ME LLEGARONDE GOLPE XDD JAJAJ AME TUS REVIEW! ESPERO Y QUE TE GUSTE ESTE :L NOS VEMOS AMIGA!**

**Maka Kagamine:Despues de mucho estarte pidiendo que pases lo hiciste TT^TT de algo sirvio el que estuviere de ostigosa no me gusta ser asi :33 michas gracias por tu review~ bien pues espero y que lo disfrutes y... BIENVENIDA~~~~**

**Miyoko Nott: :LLLLL me alegra que te alla gustado xDD jajja Spirit si que es inoportuno xDD jjaja bien espero y que lo allas disfrutado.**

Sin mas chicas y chico xDD aqui esta la continuacion y conteste los review! me alegro que allan mas gente que lo lea TT^TT y si pueden pasen a mi Song Fic para que me dijan si soy buena o no y a mi Drabble! ah y tengo Blog por si quieren pasar!

Link de mi Song Fic Directo al corazón : http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 7314553 / 1 / Directo _ al _ corazon

Link de mi Drabble El susto de Maka http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 7341261 / 1 / El _ susto _ de _ Maka

Link de mi Blog: http:/ tristi - pensiere - sulla - carta - de - prisci . blogsport . com /

**FUERA LUCES BAJA TELÓN!... Se acaba la función!~~**

Review?

.

.

.

v


	7. Chapter 7

Hola... Bien se que mi nota estuvo exagerada, así que pido perdón por ello, pero me preocupaba el que como piensen de mi a la hora de escribir para así poder mejorar, no me importa las criticas constructivas, las tomo en cuenta y mucho, ya me conseguí el beta raeder, solo que no le pediré ayuda con el fic ya que siento que el cambio seria mucho, también queria decir que como aun no me eh aprendido a manejar sin los Pov tendré que seguir usándolo aun aquí, así que ¿pueden soportar eso? también queria agradecer todos los review's tanto como los que me decían que ignorara ese review como los que me decían que me lo tomara en bien. Pero en realidad no era para tanto que me ofendía, lo que me molesto es que no me dio la cara (ahora ya se quien es ya me la dio y ya se me paso) y el que dijera "Averígualo, Bonita" pero bien ya no interesa eso, me estoy haciendo mucho rollo... También hay una personitia especial (para mi no se ustedes) que cumple años**_ KASUMI KEIKO 11_** X33 TE DEDICO EL CAPITULO AMIGA! erm... creo que es todo... ah se me olvida... la Dislexia vuelvo a decir es una mala habla y escritura así que... si confundo tanto palabras como letras, así que pondré en mi perfil una lista de las palabras que confundo y letras, para que vallan y me digan cuando me equivoco eso seria una gran ayuda.

Soul Eater no me pertenece solo la trama del fanfic :L

**_SE APAGAN LAS LUCES SE ABRE EL TELÓN Y EMPIEZA LA FUNCIÓN!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

**MAKA POV.**

Las chicas estaban platicando mientras se medían unos vestidos en una tienda, a mi no me llamaron la atención y las estaba esperando hasta que salió Tsubaki con un vestido de color blanco con bordados de flores con un pequeño escote y su espalda estaba al descubierto, del lado derecho de la parte baja del vestido estaba abierto, dejando a la vista parte de la pierna de mi amiga.

-Maka-chan me puedes ayudar a subirme el cierre es que no alcanzo.-Me pidió como favor la pelinegra.

-Si –me acerque y se lo subí- ya esta

Tsubaki se acercó a los espejos y se miro de un lado al otro, le quedaba bien. Me le quede viendo a Tsubaki, que envidia, como me gustaría poder usar ropa así, pero la anatomía de mi cuerpo me lo impide.

-Te vez bien Tsubaki- le dije con una sonrisa.-A Black Star le va a encantar

Tsubaki se sonrojo y sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Y tu Maka-chan? ¿No vas a probarte un vestido?.-Me pregunto al darse cuenta que me volví a sentar esperándolas.

-¿eh? No, ninguno me llama la atención además no creo que me queden de arriba – dije un poco desanimada.

-Maka-chan pero si no te pruebas nunca lo sabrás- Me dijo un poco triste esta Tsubaki pero aun así intentando dándome ánimos

Suspire y intente sonreír, no me gustaba ver tristes a mis amigas y más por mi culpa

-Está bien, Tsubaki-chan. –Me levante.- veré en otra tienda, las veo luego ¿si?

-¿Eh? Si nos vemos luego Maka-chan

Me despido de la mano de Tsubaki, la verdad a veces me siento mal cuando las veo Tsubaki era linda y no solo físicamente era dulce y amable se preocupa por todos era en pocas palabras, una buena amiga, Liz era una experta en la moda y tenia buen cuerpo aunque a veces le importaba el exterior también era una buena persona, Patty tal vez era infantil pero es graciosa y linda, Chrona debo admitir que también ella no tanto como Tsubaki, Patty y Liz, pero si era linda y tierna.

Empecé a caminar y mirar por todos los estantes, me sentía tan sola… Soul… si tan solo estuvieras aquí… ¡Arg! Por kami-sama ¡¿por qué no te puedes dar cuenta de lo mucho que te amo?. Suspire… Soul en verdad eres un tonto.

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche, ni cuenta me di.

-Rayos… Hoy me toca hacer la cena-Suspire- Soul se enojar.

Entonces empezó a sonar mi celular, mire el numero y no pude evitar sonreír

-_Maka ¡¿donde estas?-La voz de Soul sonaba preocupada_

-¡¿Donde quedan los modales Soul?.-Dije un tanto divertida

-_Maka, ¡¿sabes qué horas son?_

_-_etto… no

Oí como Soul suspiraba después con mucha calma me dijo.

-_Maka… son las 8:30 de la noche._

-¡¿Qué?

_-Si, Maka le pregunte a todo el mundo donde estas pero nadie sabe. Dime, ¡¿donde te encuentras?_

Mire a mi alrededor estaba enfrente de un DeathBuck's Coffee y una tienda de vestidos llamada "La Muerte también viste a la moda"

-Am... en un DeathBuck's Coffe enfrente de una tienda de vestidos... que dice... la muerte también viste a la moda.

-_Ya sé donde... ¡¿iré por ti en la moto no te vayas de ahí sí?_

_-_Si Papá.-Dije algo molesta ya que parecía al viejo verde de mi padre

-¿_Acaso me vez las canas y las ojeras de un anciano?...-__se quedo callado un rato mientras suspiraba y volvió hablar.-__ bien no digas nada.-_Lo oí suspirar del otro lado.-_Y Maka... ¿ten cuidado si? Mientras, aun no estoy allí para cuidarte_

Me alegre cuando me pidió que me cuidara pero yo me sabía proteger sola, me ofendía un poco el que me digiera eso.

-Me se cuidar perfectamente sola sin ti

El no dijo nada y yo colgué sin un "adiós" o "ahorita nos vemos" decidí irme a ver esa tienda me daba curiosidad, la tienda se veía muy pequeña, tenía un vidrio que dejaba ver adentro pero habían en exhibición un precioso vestido blanco con negro, era corto y era sin tirantes, pegado al cuerpo, tenía un mono negro por detrás... en la parte de enfrente en la parte de arriba tenia negro con un encaje blanco, en el medio una línea vertical negra pero con botones blancos... era algo sencillo pero... aun así era muy lindo, decidí entrar a ver qué tal estaban los vestidos, adentro se podían ver los rollos de telas y algunos vestidos, como por fuera se veía chico por dentro también era algo pequeño.

Me acerque al mostrador donde estaba una chica de no más 17 a os, su cabello era negro estaba suelto, tenia puesto como un delantal azul, tenía una blusa de tirantes blanco y una falda de tablas de ondulas rosa, estaba cargando una caja grande por lo que no me veía.

-Ah donde esta ese imbere* de mi frantello* cuando lo necesito...-La voz de ella era aunque se oía molesta, era suave y tierna. Dejo a un lado la caja y se voltio verme sorprendida y se sonrojo.- ¡Ah! lo siento.-Se apeno se veía tierna... un momento... ¡Soy una chica! no debería de pensar estas cosas...-¿En qué le puedo ayudar? ¿Tiene en mente un diseño para un vestido o busca una tela en especifico?-Me sonrió dulcemente, tenía la piel blanca y sus ojos eran de un intenso azul zafiro, tenía el fleco de enfrente y le cubría casi la mitad de los ojos.

-Ah?... No, s-solo vengo a ver... es que b-busco un vestido para un baile...

-Ah, estas en el Shibusen?-Me pregunto con amabilidad.-Esta ahora el recién "Baile de San Valentín" no?.- Me dijo amablemente, al parecer era una chica muy agradable y sociable.

-Mjum ¿cómo sabes eso?.-Le pregunte sorprendida ya que solo los del Shibusen sabían del dichoso baile ya que solo se aceptan que entren de esta misma institución.

Rio con dulzura.

-¡Por que vino una pelirrubia de ojos azules alta junto con otras que hablaban mucho sobre eso... no creas que estaba oyendo a escondidas!-Me dijo antes de que mal entendiera pero… esa descripción. Liz... de seguro que ellas vinieron aquí antes que yo... tal vez no fue buena idea el haberme separado de ellas, bien no importa como quiera termine llegando aquí.

- Es que ella se agarro platicando y coqueteando con el diseñador de la tienda.

Un momento… ¿diseñador? Y ¿ella era la encargada del lugar? ¿O acaso ella también diseñaba todo aquí?, cuando me vio la cara de confusión me sonrío y empezó hablar con amabilidad.

-Déjame explicarte todo los vestidos que vez los hacemos aquí el diseñador y yo…Bien para ser especifica esta tienda la manejo yo y el diseñador, el lo dibuja yo lo hago... Pero ¡¿no sé dónde demonios esta? arg...-Se le veía que le urgía hablar con el... real mente era agradable estar con ella... decidí echarle una mirada a su alma.

Su alma... realmente, su alma era algo peculiar, pareciera que el faltara un trozo… bueno creo que eso no me incumbe, ella me estaba enseñando varias telas y todo, tal vez… si los vestidos normales no me quedan y si me hago uno, tal vez me quedaría bien.

**Soul Pov:**

"_Me se cuidar perfectamente sola sin ti"_ Aja si como no... Pero bien ahora tenía que buscarla, aquella tienda yo la recuerdo muy bien… hay están dos chicos… dos chicos que trabajan para la familia de mis padres… y si ven a Maka… de seguro les dirán a mis padres donde me encuentro… esto no es cool… Espero y que esperan a que hable con ellos, solo y espero y que se hayan olvidado de mi.

Tome las llaves de la motocicleta y me dispuse a irme, tenía que hablar con ella además no tiene que conocer a la chica que cose hay… no recordaba sus nombres pero si como eran y quienes eran, demonios ¿por qué Maka tuvo que ir allí? Si tan solo me recuerdan… ¡Demonios!

_-Valla valla, no sabía que los Evans tenían gente por aquí.-_Dijo burlón el diablillo.

-Si supieras… ni me quiero imaginar cuanta gente ah de ser.-Dije desanimada.

¿Porque me toco nacer en una familia de gente rica, hipócrita y superficial? Mi única salvación fue que tuviera sangre de arma, mi única salvación y escapatoria, bien ya no quería recordar esas cosas

_-Valla quien diría que el gran Soul "Eater"._-Dijo por el apellido de pila que siempre uso.-_ el chico mas cool del todo el Shibusen, venga de una familia tan reconocida y rica y que no merece estar entre esos plebeyos y en especial que el gran "Rey" que termine enamorándose y siendo amigo de esa gente inmunda._-Dijo burlándose

-¡Cállate! ¡No les hables así a mis amigos! No me importa esa gente que siempre eh odiado!-Grite molesto, la suerte fue que no había nadie cercas que pudo oírme

-_Oh vamos Soul… admítelo, tu eres mejor que esa boba por eso la trataste así, ya deja que la locura te consuma por completo al final de cuentas por eso le dices esas cosas a Maka ya que la locura te está consumiendo muy lentamente._-Dijo en un intento de que me dejara llevar.

Es cierto, la razón por la que eh estado tratando de esa forma a Maka es porque el diablillo mas es insistente y siento que la locura crece en mí, me estoy volviendo loco, de por si no tengo mucha cordura y ya tengo la locura… necesito ir a ver un psicólogo, llegue a la tienda… puff todo lo que tenga que ver con esas personas… realmente no me grada.

Cuando entre vi a Maka que miraba sorprendida a una chica pelinegra, realmente seguía estando igual como la recuerdo, Maka se voltio a verme con una un poco sorprendida pero después vi como sus ojos dejaban de verme con sorpresa para después con felicidad y me sonrió amable.

-¡Oh! Joven Evans, hace mucho sin verlo, ni a usted ni a la familia Evans ¿a qué se debe esta su presencia?.-Me dijo amable la costurera, no recordaba su nombre, pero recordaba su amabilidad. Cosa que yo creo que solo lo es porque le convenía, la gente es realmente falsa.

-Nada que le importe a usted y a su hermano. –Le dije secamente mientras tomaba de la mano a Maka y salía del lugar. Antes de irme mire atreves del espejo como la chica me miraba sorprendida. ¿Acaso creía que le iba a contestar igual que ella? Pues está muy mal de la cabeza.

-S-soul… ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué la trataste así? Ella no te dijo nada malo. –Me decía Maka mientras yo seguía caminando con ella.

-… Maka… digamos que ella conoce a mis padres, así que es mejor que yo no esté cercas con ella ¿ok?.-Dije sin mirarla, ella ya sabía que yo y mis padres no nos llevamos del todo bien, por lo que de inmediato dejo de forcejear, nos subimos a la moto y llegamos al departamento, nadie dijo nada solo nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos.

Espero y que no tenga que volver a ver a esa chica y que esta no le hable a mis padres… realmente, detesto a esas personas, a la mujer que me dio la vida solo para ser fastidiado, a mi padre que gracias a él fui forzado a aprender piano y que me diga que no sirvo para eso y … a mi hermano, Wess, el por qué gracias a él vivo bajo su sombra toda mi vida cuando vivía en esa casa… no vivir no, morir, en ese lugar estaba muriendo ahora que estoy aquí, estoy viviendo. Pero ¿cuánto duraría esto? Me estado comportando como un idiota con ella.

Me levante de mi cama y fui al cuarto de Maka, la puerta estaba abierta así que entre despacio, Maka estaba acostada en su cama ya dormida sin sus dos coletas y el cabello suelto, el cual estaba esparcido por la almohada, tenía un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, se veía realmente tierna, suspire, realmente me porte muy mal con ella, mañana se lo recompensaría, antes de irme le di un beso en la frente. Maka se removió.

-Soul…-Murmuro dormida, pensé que ella se había despertado y que me lanzaría un maka-chop pero fue todo lo contrario, sol se dio la vuelta aun dormida ya si dejarme ver su rostro, suspire y salí de su cuarto cerrando con cuidado la puerta para no hacer ruido.

Mañana seria un día agotador, tenía muchas cosas que hacer… esto no es nada cool. Me acosté en la cama y planeando el día de mañana como disculpa por la forma en que la trate, además podría usarlo como excusa para tener una cita con ella, mañana seria sábado así que no habría clases, caí dormido en los brazos de Morfeo pensando que tal vez así podría declarármele a Maka.

* * *

><p>Oh bien... SON DEMASIADOS REVIEW'S! NO PUEDO CONTESTARLOS! X,XU pero solo diré esto GRACIAS POR SU APOYO! son las mejores! espero y que les guste el capitulo :33 ah y el review 50 fue Alexiel ^,^! asi que a ella le dedicare un One-short.

La verdad en esa circustancia me entristecio ver que en donde huvo mas review's fue pr eso pero aun asi me alegro que allan mas gente que lo lea TT^TT por cierto los review's que dicen nee y yoppi ^,^U me pueden decir quienes son? jejejeje es que si pueden si no no...

pueden contactarme por face y email. Donde están? en mi perfil si gustan pasar ^,^ sin mas me voy!

**FUERA LUCES BAJA TELÓN!... Se acaba la función!~~**

Review?

.

.

.

v


End file.
